Decisión en manos del azar
by Eritea
Summary: Entonces se encontraba allí parado con el teléfono en la mano. Seleccionó la agenda de contactos, marcó la primera letra de su nombre y bajó unos tres casilleros; se situó sobre el nombre de Kyoya. /One-shot. (D18).


**Decisión en manos del azar.  
><strong>

-.o.-

Dino Cavallone se encontraba en su gran mansión de Italia. Estaba solo, pues le había encomendado misiones de lo más absurdas a cada uno de sus subordinados para conseguir algo de tiempo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Sólo la luminosidad de la luna era capaz de atravesar las delgadas cortinas y delatar los movimientos del joven.

Se hallaba sentado sobre su mullida cama con las manos unidas debajo de su nariz y el ceño fruncido, adoptando un gesto pensativo muy poco típico de él; apoyado en su pierna derecha, un teléfono celular hacía equilibrio para no caer al vacío. Aunque no lo admitiera, había estado meditando sobre algo desde hacía alrededor de veinte minutos, si no habían sido más. No supo muy bien por qué; quizá fue la letra de una canción, quizá fue una frase que escuchó de la televisión, quizás vio alguna prenda de ropa que él había utilizado por aquél entonces, o quizá no había sido nada de aquello. Lo cierto es que estaba pensando en Kyoya, mucho más de lo habitual. Evocó en su mente momentos con detalles ya borrosos, erosionados por el tiempo; se preguntó si su voz era como la recordaba o si había tenido la necesidad de utilizar su imaginación.

Hacía alrededor de dos años que no sabía nada de él, precisamente, desde el día en que ambos acabaron su relación. En un principio Dino no hacía otra cosa que recordarlo, simplemente para saciar esa sensación de vacío que lo abrumaba; luego intentó amainar esa necesidad de recrear su silueta en su mente, pero ocasionalmente el recuerdo volvía, aunque no siempre provocaba lo mismo en él. A veces se tornaba triste, otras rabioso, en ocasiones lo creía superado y afirmaba que esa era la última vez que lo pensaba. Por supuesto que es imposible realizar una planificación estricta para olvidar a alguien, a veces sólo sucede y ya, pero otras no sucede por más que se intente. El deseo y el olvido nunca caminan de la mano.

Desde aquél día dos años atrás nunca más lo había visto, nunca más le volvió a hablar y nunca más volvió a saber nada de él; tampoco había hecho nada para encontrarlo nuevamente, aunque muchas veces lo fantaseaba. Mandar todas sus obligaciones al diablo y tomar el primer avión que saliera hacia Japón para buscarlo específicamente a él, a Kyoya, o salir una noche para dar su caminata rutinaria por Italia y encontrárselo en una esquina, esperando por su persona. Siempre se imaginaba a sí mismo muy arreglado para la ocasión, como si supiera que iba a tropezar con él.

Desde luego, nunca pasó nada de eso. No hubo noches que lo contuvieran a él, ni tuvo el valor necesario para apartarse de sus responsabilidades.

Cansado de que su mente produjera la silueta de ése muchacho una y otra vez, Dino se puso de pie de un salto y tomó rápidamente el celular que había caído al suelo con su brusco movimiento. Entonces se encontraba allí parado con el teléfono en la mano. Seleccionó la agenda de contactos, marcó la primera letra de su nombre y bajó unos tres casilleros; se situó sobre el nombre de Kyoya. Cien veces seleccionó ese nombre en el pasado y cien veces se posicionó sobre la opción de borrado; otras cien veces apretó la tecla y en cien ocasiones leyó _"¿Desea continuar?"_... cien veces apretó _"Cancelar"_.

Pero en ésta ocasión ciento uno, no pretendió situarse en la opción para borrar.

Deslizó lentamente su pulgar derecho hacia la tecla con el dibujo de un teléfono verde y se detuvo sólo para pensar: al apretarla, lo estaría llamando. Podría escuchar su voz y constatar si era tal y como la recordaba. También pensó que quizá Kyoya aún tuviera su número agendado, y se lo imaginó observando su celular, que brillaba y destellaba un sinnúmero de colores con el nombre 'Dino' grande en el centro y su número debajo. Pensó que tal vez él apretaría la tecla roja para cancelar la llamada. Era otro de los muchos escenarios posibles que podría desencadenar su acto.

Levantó la cabeza con endemoniada lentitud, como si sufriera el pinchazo de mil cuchillos tan sólo al moverse, y miró a través del vaho de la ventanilla de su habitación con un gesto de melancolía prendiendo de su rostro. Primero contempló a lo lejos y situó su vista en la luna, se preguntó si Kyoya estaría viendo la misma luna en ése preciso momento mientras pensaba en él; luego se fijó un poco más cerca y contempló a unos pajaritos que buscaban su nido en un árbol cercano, cantando felizmente como si no notaran la oscuridad que los abrazaba; finalmente, decidió observar un poco más cerca y sus ojos se posaron en el frío vidrio de la ventana, más precisamente, en su reflejo, ligeramente distorsionado por la neblina que lo acariciaba. Se acercó y limpió el vapor con la mano para poder verse mejor. Se observó a sí mismo como si se tratara de un espejo, y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al estudiar su aspecto: lucía demacrado, con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos ya secos, su mata de pelo rubio se hallaba revuelto como si no lo hubieran peinado en años, y su delgadez resultaba alarmante a simple vista.

Estaba quieto, indeciso, en silencio. ¿Qué debía hacer? En ese momento dentro de él habían dos versiones de sí mismo disputando una enérgica batalla: uno quería apretar la tecla, el otro no. Cada uno le gritaba motivos, pero no sabía a quién debía escuchar.

Decidió que si dependía de esas dos versiones suyas habría infinidad de días y noches en el cielo, infinidad de nuevos nacimientos y muertes en el mundo, una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra estación y volver a empezar, y él seguiría ahí parado. Así que decidió dejar todo en manos del juez más justo, alguien que no le daría motivos pero que lo instigaría a actuar. Decidió dejar todo en manos del azar. Introdujo su mano libre en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó de él una opaca moneda que habría recibido tras alguna nimia transacción. La tomó en su mano y cerró el puño, pensó que si salía cara lo llamaría, no importa cuánto pueda pensar que no le contestara o qué pasaría si lo hiciera; si salía ceca jamás volvería a intentarlo, podría recordarlo porque aún no estaba en sus manos esa decisión, pero jamás de los jamases intentaría volver a verlo ni intentar contactarlo.

Colocó la moneda sobre la falangeta de su índice con el puño cerrado, la punta de la uña del pulgar con rastros blancos de calcio sostenía una porción de la moneda, se preparó para lanzarla y luego lo hizo. La moneda voló por los aires girando y girando graciosamente y, siendo víctima de la gravedad, empezó un descenso cada vez más veloz hasta aterrizar en la palma de su mano que inmediatamente pasó a cerrarse fuertemente oprimiendo en su interior la frialdad de la moneda.

La respuesta estaba allí dentro, sólo hacía falta abrir la mano y dar inicio a una inmensa cadena de causas y efectos. Luego pensó: en ese instante, y hasta que no abriera la mano y mirara, la moneda estaba tanto en cara como en ceca. ¿Qué haría? ¿Lo llamaría luego de tanto tiempo o nunca más volvería a considerar esa posibilidad? ¿En qué universo quería vivir, en el de cara o en el de ceca? Entonces contempló en su cabeza ambos desenlaces, cada causa, cada consecuencia, y como ninguno lo contentaba, simplemente decidió no mirar la moneda.

* * *

><p>¡Hola, mundo!<p>

Estoy muy contenta de poder anunciar que no, no me morí, y que no, tampoco abandoné mi cuenta :P  
>Llevaba semanas, ¿qué digo 'semanas'? MESES intentando escribir algo -lo que sea- sobre estos dos, pero no salía absolutamente nada. Estaba empeñada en hacer un fic, one-shot, drabble sobre Dino y Kyoya pero eran todas ideas tontas o ideas ya escritas, y me había decidido a regresar con algo nuevo e innovador. Sí, ya sé que no lo conseguí (:v) pero tengo que admitir que este one-shot me gustó demasiado como para no publicarlo :3<p>

No entiendo cómo es que existe gente que no tiene ningún problema en hacer historias sobre esta pareja. A mi escribir sobre D18 me provoca pesadillas... (pero es que me encantan)  
>Y ahora que cumplí con el motivo de mi existencia, me voy a ir por donde vine y espero NUNCA MÁS tener la <span>absoluta<span> necesidad de escribir sobre ellos (T-T)

.

↓ Si te gustó, házmelo saber con un review aquí debajo ↓  
>Si tienes dudas, también puedes escribirlas en un mensaje, pues te responderé de buen grado.<br>Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

-Eritea.


End file.
